I'm Too Old For This
by InTheDark34
Summary: Christian gets second thoughts about his career as a wrestler, but Evan helps him believe that he is needed in the WWE. *SLASH* Christian/Evan, a Christmas-y Three-shot.


**Title**: I'm Too Old For This…

**Author**: InTheDark34

**Characters: **Christian/Evan

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE or the people mentioned. Just this story.

**Word Count:** 1,029

**Warnings: *SLASH***

**Summary: **Christian gets second thoughts about his career as a wrestler, but Evan helps him believe that he is needed in the WWE.

Jason Reso, a.k.a. WWE wrestler Christian, was in his hotel living room, on the couch, watching Friday Night Smackdown on the television. He wasn't participating today's match and any future matches for the next four months due to his torn pectoral muscle.

Jason sighed and took a swig from his beer as the audience booed and cheered for the two Superstars in the ring. Kofi Kingston versus Jack Swagger to be the number one contender for a match for the Intercontinental Championship, but in the end Kofi won the match to verse Dolph Ziggler, the current champion, for the championship title match.

"…Maybe I'm getting too old for this…" The blond said with sadness as he gently placed his hand over his injured pec-muscle where he got his surgery done. When Jason got injured he had self doubts about returning to the WWE; with time going by, new wrestlers joining the company, and people getting older he's thinking that his fans will start forgetting about him and start recognizing the new, young, and upcoming wrestlers, while he and the other pros were biting the dust of the past.

The rugged blond man was disturbed out of his angsty reverie when his door to his hotel room received a series of knocks. He grunted as his pectoral reacted to the movement in pain as he got up to open the door.

"I'm coming I'm coming…" Jason mumbled frustratingly to himself as he opened the door to reveal his fellow WWE wrestler and friend; Evan Bourne.

"Hey" Evan said with a smile, dressed warmly for the winter season.

"Oh… Hey Evan" Jason returned with a grin, letting the brunette into his room, shutting/locking the door in the process.

Both men greeted each other with a gentle hug, minding the others injury, and as they parted Evan's attention was caught by the sight of Jason's t-shirt, and couldn't help but laugh at what Jason was wearing.

"What?" The older man asked gruffly, oblivious to Evan's reason to laugh out loud.

"Your shirt, it's so funny!" The younger said with a chuckle as he pointed at his t-shirt.

"Oh you mean this?" Jason asked as he tugged at it.

The t-shirt in question depicted of Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer drinking hot chocolate, with the heads of the other reindeer mounted on his fireplace wall, with a quotation saying under the picture on his shirt: 'The other reindeer USED to call Rudolph names and not let him play their games', as he relaxes on his chair.

"When I bought this I seriously thought he was a moose." The Canadian replied dryly; he grinned as the high-flyer continued to laugh, but suddenly he hissed in pain, gripping his shoulder in the process.

"Evan! Are you okay?" His blue eyes filled with worry as he got closer to Evan, just in case he needed to help him.

"Yeah… I'm okay…" Evan nodded as he slowly breathed out from the displeasure of his recent surgery done on his torn rotator cuff, as he leaned against the wall. He too had an injury and as an idea he thought of surprising the older man by showing up, hanging out, and just have some fun since they both can't wrestle for a couple of months. And it would give each of them to smile and be distracted during the lonely holidays without family and loved ones while they recover.

"Come on and sit here, I'll give you something to take for the pain" The older man ordered as he gently lead Evan off the wall to sit him down on the couch and went to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen to fetch him some Tylenol and a glass of water to wash it down with.

"Thanks Jase." Evan replied, gratitude shining in his brown eyes as he swallowed the pills and water with big gulps.

"So what brings you here?" An eyebrow arched on the blond's face, wondering why the brunette was doing at his place in the middle of a Friday night.

Evan blushed.

"Well… I was wondering if you wanted to eat out tonight…" He stuttered out shyly as his gaze went down to the cup in his hands.

Jason bit his lip in contemplation as he scratched his head, his gaze on the floor.

'Well… I have nothing else better to do…' He thought as he mentally shrugged to himself.

Jason looked back up finding Evan's, hopeful, brown eyes staring into his blue ones as a light blush appeared on his own face.

"Um, sure Evan, I would like that." The older man replied as Evan gave him a big smile.

"Great, I'll drive" Evan said happily, as he slowly got up and put away the, now empty, glass cup in the hotel kitchen sink, and left the room to go to the parking lot to start up the car, while Jason gets dressed for the night ahead of him.

**A/N: **I hope you like this new pairing I'm trying to do and for people reading my other two stories waiting for updates, I'm sorry for the long wait but the lack of inspiration is killing me but I will try as fast as I can. So please Read and Review and I'll update later; I hope you like it! :)


End file.
